


Under the Stars

by teaseofnight



Series: Sun and Moon [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it is within the dead of night that the stars shine brightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This work wasn't edited, so I apologize for mistakes!

_“When the sun sets and darkness covers the sky, that is when your nightscape will appear,” his father told him, sending him a gentle smile down to the tiny bundle in his arms, the babe blinking his tiny eyes up at him. He chuckled, sitting down on a rock while the waves brushed against the shore, sending cooling wisps towards them, a small gentle breeze to add to the atmosphere. When the baby began to make blubbering noises, he chuckled. “You are too young to understand this, but look, my son.”_

_Shifting the baby, the young child’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, glittering like the stars in the sky._

_“This will be your domain, your kingdom, your design – all of this will be yours to treasure,” his father whispered, chuckling when he heard his son squeal loudly. He patted his head fondly before shifting him in his arms again, so he would be able to stare down at his child’s face. “The moon is yours, as well. But the moon has always been a part of us, but I have a special gift for you, my child.”_

_Getting up to his feet, he tucked his son securely into his arms as he made his way to the shore, the calm waves gently welcoming him as it brushed against his feet. With a calm smile, he walked deeper into the water, tightening his grip on the baby as he finally stopped in place, the water just barely up to his waist._

_“Look, my son.”_

_The baby blinked his eyes curiously before giggling and squealing happily, the sea turning from its dark abyssal color to a stunning sapphire blue, glittering as if there were stars in the ocean like there was in the sky. Above, the stars twinkled and gleamed, its reflection in the water made it all more beautiful, a blue haze surrounding the father and son._

_Holding the child securely with one arm, his father dipped his hand into the water before raising it up swiftly, small droplets of water hanging in midair. It hovered for a moment before suddenly flinging itself into the sky, disappearing into the darkness before more twinkling stars appeared. However, unlike the others, those stars clustered together, forming a faint pattern with one shining brighter than the others in the middle._

_“This is for you, my darling son. The North Star – Polaris; it will be a part of you just as you are now a part of me,” his father said, fondness evident in his voice. “When it becomes too unbearable, this star will help you ease your troubles.”_

_At hearing the child’s happy giggle, his father smiled widely._

_“Both you and Polaris shall shine brighter than any stars…Donghae.”_

Smiling at hearing the excited giggles of the children as they chased after another, Donghae took a step back, watching them play with each other. The sight of it warmed his heart, making his smile a little wider. As the children stopped and greeted him respectfully, he sent them on their way, not wanting them to halt in their playing. He chuckled as they did so, staring up at the sky as it began to near the evening.

            He had woken up earlier than the usual just to see the sun set, wanting to see the beauty of the sunlight before it faded into the horizon. It wasn’t as if it made him happy to see the daylight fade away into the darkness – it made him happy to be able to witness something as beautiful as the sun in the first place.

            The moon originally held no light of its own; it was why once a moon it was pure black, nothing more but a shadow of an orb barely clinging to the sea of darkness. It was due to the sun lending the moon its light did it finally manage to be able to glow, a silvery light in contrast to the golden rays of its counterpart. For them, it was the Sun’s gift, a blessing they held dear and vowed to never do anything to harm the Sun or its kingdom.

            But while the sun was able to swim in a sea of sapphire, the moon swam in a black nightscape that stretched on for miles. In the darkness, there was nothing – only until Donghae’s grandfather, the founder of the Moon Kingdom, did the nightscape finally become filled with something.

            Stars – tiny dots of light painting the sky.

            It was a beautiful scene, the most perfect painting.

            And the only gift Donghae’s father was able to pass onto him before he passed away.

Donghae snapped out of his reverie upon hearing the clock tower chime, signaling the time for the moon to rise. He huffed a bit, nearly pouting at having to skip out on the sun set, before closing his eyes and concentrating. Within his body, he could feel the power of the moon, its energy rising within him. As he opened his eyes, Donghae smiled upon seeing the moon rising, a full circle of silver instead of the phases the people have been seeing for nearly a month.

It made Donghae happy, knowing he was in full control with his powers at its peak.

But it wasn’t just the moon that made the Moon prince happy – it was its companions.

Lifting his head, he stared up at the stars, his smile so wide it almost hurt. It was the same scene he had remembered from when he was young, a mere babe. Despite not remembering much, Donghae still recalled the stars and its purposes, the beauty it held.

It was only recently when he added more to the collection.

Donghae smiled when he recalled his dear light, the precious young prince of the Sun kingdom. Finding love with him wasn’t something that was planned, but since when had love ever been so simple? But when they were children, the Moon prince was so enchanted by his beauty, his innocence. He so desperately wanted to show the Sun prince his ability, only to have gotten hurt when the solar eclipse occurred. Despite it, however, Donghae held no ill will towards him for he knew Kyuhyun was simply afraid of what the night would bring.

So, he was relieved he would be able to convince Kyuhyun the true side of the night, the serene it brought and the calm silence as compared to the one in the morning.

Hearing the excited sounds of the townspeople around him, Donghae chuckled softly, smiling at the sight. However, it was the sound of a grand entrance of a royal family arriving that caught the Moon prince’s attention, prompting him to look over at the side.

Donghae smiled, happy when he saw the Sun prince and made his way over to the entourage. Upon seeing Kyuhyun’s eyes on him, Donghae sent him a warm smile in greeting, not minding the looks and adoring coos from the people as he hugged his light. He nearly chuckled upon feeling the Sun prince squirm in his arms, finally settling down once he was comfortable enough.

“Hello, dear light,” the Moon prince greeted fondly.

There was a brief silence before he felt Kyuhyun shyly wrap his arms around him, returning the hug. He beamed, pleased by the return of affection, and detected the knowing gazes of his light’s family. Suddenly remembering his manners, Donghae cleared his throat and released Kyuhyun, hiding his smile when he felt fingers slightly curl into the fabric of his shirt.

“The guards shall escort you to my mother,” Donghae finally said, giving a rather sheepish smile as he gestured for the Night guards to come forth. “She’s awaiting for your arrival within the audience chamber.”

The Sun Queen giggled. “Are you going to take my son now, Prince Donghae?”

“Only if you allow me.”

Releasing a light laugh, the Sun Queen nodded, giving them a bright smile. “I’ll just expect him by dawn.”

Donghae gave her a bow, earning more giggles before taking Kyuhyun’s hand and leading the startled Sun prince away from his family.

\---

            With the sky slowly becoming darker, a strange sense of stillness and calmness in the air, Donghae knew now was the perfect time to show his light something precious. Gently coaxing the younger to stand on the pier, he held back a smile upon feeling the younger cling onto him, scared as the waves crashed against the pier, a spray of water hitting them. Wrapping an arm around him, the Moon prince gently rubbed the base of his spine, coaxing him to relax.

            “What are we doing out here?” Kyuhyun whispered, peeking up at him curiously.

            Donghae smiled, his arm tightening around the Sun prince slightly. “We’re here to wait for a friend who’s going to take us to a very special place.”

            “What place is that?”

            “You’ll see.”

            The Moon prince looked out onto the sea when the waves seemed to increase, smiling wider when he saw a shape form out in the ocean, its silhouette cast in the moonlight. He felt Kyuhyun cling onto him, hands tightening in the fabric of his shirt as the creature began to head over into their direction, his body trembling slightly.

            Pressing a kiss against his temple, Donghae whispered words of assurance to him just as the creature stopped in front of him, revealing itself as a dragon.

            Kyuhyun squeaked when the dragon moved its head closer, sniffing him, whilst Donghae chuckled at the adorable sight.

            “She’s only trying to acquaint herself with you,” the Moon prince explained, watching as the dragon moved her head back slightly in order to give Kyuhyun more room to breathe. He smiled when the Sun prince peeked at the dragon curiously, shyly holding out his hand as if an attempt to pat her. When the dragon moved to touch her snout against Kyuhyun’s palm, the young prince jumped but didn’t move his hand away.

            It made Donghae feel warm inside to see Kyuhyun make an attempt, watching him shyly pat the dragon’s snout.

            “What’s her name?”

            “Bada,” the older prince answered, smiling as Bada let out a deep rumble from her chest, evidently pleased by the amount of attention she was receiving. “She’ll be taking us to the place that’s special to me.”

            Kyuhyun looked unsure about riding the dragon, but nodded, making Donghae briefly wonder why the young prince seemed to trust him so much. But nonetheless, he didn’t argue as the Moon prince helped Kyuhyun onto Bada’s back, the dragon obediently staying still to allow him onto her back.

            Once the two princes were settled, Donghae gently rubbed Bada’s neck. “Alright, girl. Take us there.”

            Making a low rumbling sound, the dragon began to slowly waded her way through the water, taking care not to startle Kyuhyun with her movements.

            “Where did you find her?” Kyuhyun finally asked, his soft voice breaking the silence.

            Donghae tightened his hold on him when the Sun prince jumped when waves brushed against the side of Bada’s body, chuckling at the small squeak that he had made. “Truth be told, she was the one who found me,” he finally said, smiling slightly. “I got lost one day and found myself in a cave near the Crystal Caves. It was already late in the evening, so I had no chance of finding my way out. So, I was stuck in the caves all night.”

            Seeing Kyuhyun’s eyes fixed on him made Donghae smile, somewhat happy to have someone be so enchanted by his story before.

            “Then what happened?” the Sun prince asked, distracted by the tale and not aware they were moving further away from the shore.

            The Moon prince hummed, gazing at the back of Bada’s head as she continued to wade through the waters. “Then Bada found me,” he answered. “She was a young fledgling too then, and got lost as well. But she was still older, bigger than me, and kept me warm and protected throughout the night. Because I didn’t know the time, I couldn’t bring down the moon, causing everyone to panic. Bada reunited me with my family later that day.”

            There was a brief silence before Donghae felt Kyuhyun clench his shirt. “So she’s your best friend?”

            “You could say that,” the Moon prince hummed out. “But now I have you, as well.”

            Kyuhyun’s blush wasn’t visible under the moonlight, but Donghae could practically feel his happiness at the words.

            Pressing a kiss against his forehead, Donghae gently nudged Bada to stop, the dragon obeying his wordless command and stilled in her place, right underneath the moon.

            “Look up at the stars.”

            Kyuhyun peeked up at him before doing so, eyes growing wide at the numerous stars above them. When he was about to turn to Donghae to ask what it was he was supposed to be seeing, he saw the stars slowly start to turn a faint sapphire blue one by one, painting the sky a beautiful navy blue hue.

            “What is this?”

            “This is my present to you,” the older prince answered him, seeing Kyuhyun look up at him with wide eyes. He smiled, pressing a light against his lips. “But that’s just not at all.”

            The Sun prince gazed curiously as Donghae leaned down a bit in order to dip his hand into the water. But his eyes widened when the Moon prince splashed the water upwards, the drops of water freezing in the air. Kyuhyun gripped onto Donghae tighter, awed by the sight as his prince collected the drops of water together, forming a small oval-shaped crystallized pendant in his hand, but what really caught Kyuhyun’s attention was the glowing star-shaped gem in the pendant.

            “W-What is that?”

            Donghae smiled, taking a chain out of his pocket and attaching it to the pendant before tying the necklace around Kyuhyun’s neck. “This is a special gift for you, dear light.”

            “But—”

            “Whenever you feel scared or lonely, just hold onto this pendant and think of me, and I’ll find you no matter wherever you are.”

            Blushing at his words, Kyuhyun could feel Bada’s body vibrating, almost as if the dragon was aware of his shyness and was holding back a chuckle. He hit Donghae lightly when the Moon prince chuckled as well, whining a bit as he hid his face against his shoulder.

            “You’re too adorable,” Donghae whispered fondly.

            Kyuhyun huffed before looking up at him, his pale cheeks painted a rosy pink. As his fingers toyed with the pendant, he rested his head against Donghae’s shoulder. “Thank you, my night.”

            Biting back a grin, the Moon prince kissed his forehead. “Anything for you, dear light,” he whispered before leaning down to kiss him, the stars beginning to streak across the sky to their love.


End file.
